Love Me
by Keys Studio
Summary: Challenge from YumiBarahime. After having her son, James, Marie Porter hasn't really had time for romance. After her husband divorced her (shortly after James's birth), Marie didn't think it was a real thing anymore. That is, until she meets Connor Kenway standing in her kitchen. ACIII, romance, het, Connor x OC, a little language, maybe. Sloppy makeouts in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Assassin's Creed III, Ubisoft does. And I don't own Marie and James Porter. Yumi-chan does~. Enjoy~!**

**[xXx]**

It was a sunny afternoon in Boston, Massachusetts, with the sun slowly descending but still far too early for it to fully set over the horizon, a small breeze caressing the bodies and faces of the people in the town. There were kids running about and having fun, soldiers marching along the streets, and regular, civilian adults walking either to a shop of some kind or to their jobs or homes. One woman was out and about, shopping at the food stands for some fruits and vegetables. Meat wasn't really a problem with the mystery hunter that kept dropping salted meat off in a basket at her home, so those were her main priority. Tucking a bit of stray, blond hair behind her ear, she sighed. "Maybe the hunter will appreciate a warm meal...?" she murmured softly to herself. She debated buying some salted fish for that night's dinner, carefully examining each and every one that was in the boxes of the stand she had walked over to and that were hanging from a slightly bent rod above the boxes. "It's the least I could offer him... If I can catch him, that is..."

Seeing a couple of large fish that were known to be rather delicious, the woman decided that she would get a couple of those. She told the salesman this and he gave her a broad smile, exclaiming how that was a wonderful choice and that, for having such a fine eye for good fish, he would throw in one that would compliment the ones she was already purchasing. And for free too! She was given a seperate basket for the fish and the fish themselves, wrapped up in a nice layer of wax paper. Thanking him with a kind smile and paying him the pounds he asked for, she decided to make a quick trip to the hunting supplies store. When she entered through the door of the nearest shop, a little bell sounded to alert whoever was working behind the counter that she was there.

"Ah, hello, young lady," smiled the old man behind the counter, looking over at her while she looked around at his wares. "Is there something that I can help you with today?"

The woman's green eyes glanced over at him and she offered him a small smile. "I was wondering if you had a fresh stock of hunting supplies in today, sir," she told him. "Such as traps and guns and bullets and whatnot."

"But of course!" boasted the old man, standing up straight and looking prideful. "I can't properly call this place a shop if I didn't have the supplies, now could I?" He smiled brightly as he reached under his counter. When his hand came back up, he had a small bag filled with bullets inside and a container of black powder. He reached back down again and pulled up a couple of traps as well, a small one and a large one. He told the woman the price and she cringed a little, pulling out her little money pouch and frowning. The man noticed and offered her a kind smile. "I can just put it on your tab and you can pay me over time, young lady."

The woman looked up at him in surprise. "Are you sure that you can do that?" she asked him a little worriedly.

"Of course, I can," the man told her. "Just pay me a bit of the due now and I'll hold you to your remaining due until you completely pay it off."

With a happy smile, the woman nodded. She asked for some sort of container for everything and the old man obliged, getting her a small box. Setting the traps inside along with the bullets and black powder, he took the small amount of pounds the blond woman gave him and slid the box towards her. Setting her two baskets on top of the items, she lifted the box with a bit of ease. Being a mother made it easier to carry things, it seemed. She smiled as she left the store, heading home as she did. "Such a kind old man... I must bring him something to eat the next time I come into town... I should probably bring something for the man behind the fish stall as well..."

When she got home, the woman lightly knocked on the door. She could hear the pitter patter of feet as her young son rushed to answer the door. When the door was opened, she was met with a broad, happy smile. "Mama!" exclaimed her little boy, hugging her legs. Not too far behind him was the old man who had been watching over her son, Achilles Davenport, limping with his cane supporting his weight with every step he took. He gave her an amused smile. The woman's son's voice drew her attention back to him. "Mama, what did you get, what did you get?"

"Well, let me inside of the house to set the box down and you will get to see," smiled the woman. She watched as her little boy pull away from her, lightly pulling on the bottom of her dress. She giggled and entered the house, lightly pushing the door closed behind her with her foot. She then looked at Achilles. "He wasn't too much trouble, was he?"

The old man laughed and shook his head, waving his free hand dismissively. "No, not at all. James was asleep most of the time, anyways." He smiled at the woman. "We also have a guest with us today. The 'mystery hunter' you were always curious about."

"Oh?" the woman questioned with some surprise. She walked into the kitchen, setting the box down on the floor. She then pulled out the two baskets of food and set them on the counter. "What is his name?"

"My name," a voice said from behind the woman, startling her. "Is Connor Kenway. What is yours?"

The woman turned, a little surprised to see a Native American wearing Assassin's garb. In fact, if memory served, it was the same garb that used to be in the basement... "It's Marie... Marie Porter... James's mother..." She was met with a small nod. It was then she remembered the contents of the box and picked it back up, offering it to the male. "I thought you would like a bit more hunting items... and perhaps some dinner... as thanks for all of the meat you bring us every week..."

Connor nodded, taking the box from her. Setting it back down on the floor, he picked up some of the items and nodded in approval. He took the traps and placed them in a large pouch at his side, placing the gunpowder and bullets in two seperate but small pouches on his belt. He then stood straight. "Thank you for the supplies, Miss Porter. And I would like dinner very much, if you wouldn't mind too horribly." He offered her a slightly strained smile. It was like he had not smiled in years.

**[xXx]**

**Read and review please!**

**~Usagi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kind of a food, transitional chapter. Sorry if it makes you hungry! I'm just a hungry hungry teenager right now and it was the only thing that I could think of to do. XD**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed III, Ubisoft does. And I don't own Marie and James Porter. Yumi-chan does~. Enjoy~!**

**[xXx]**

Marie had fixed dinner that night with the help of two others, a smile on her lips as she cooked. Her young son James helped her a little bit, getting her the items she needed, such as pots and pans and cooking utensils. Connor even offered to help, cutting the fish properly and applying some spices before cutting it into strips. He coated some strips of the fish in flour so they woud be breaded. He passed the unbreaded slices to the woman, softly explaining that grain was a good thing for a growing young man such as James. Marie found that she couldn't help but agree with the man, smiling at him as she did so. After all, her little boy ate his fruits and vegetables and meats, but he hardly ever got the chance to eat his grain. Checking the fish in the small skillet she had on the stove top, she glanced at James. "James, sweety, can you go out to mommy's garden and get her a head of lettuce, a couple of carrots, a few tomatoes, two lemons, and a vegetable of your choice?"

James beamed brightly, nodding his head so fast that it surprised his mother that it wasn't flying off of his shoulders. "Of course, mama!" he told her, running out the back door. He was back within a couple of minutes, his shirt used as a makeshift basket to hold the items that his mother had asked for. He went to hand them to her, but she stopped him, telling him to hand them to Connor so he could wash them. Smiling, he handed the items to the Assassin in front of him. "Here you go, Connor!" he told him excitedly. Once everything was gone from his shirt-basket, he looked at his mother. "Is there anything else, mama?"

Marie looked up in thought slightly before shaking her head. "Not that I can think of, sweety," she told him delicately. "But maybe Uncle Achilles has something for you to do. Why don't you go see him, hmm?" Watching James rush off to find the old black man, she looked at the Native American as he washed off the items she had requested. "Mr. Kenway? Would you mind watching over the fish for a couple of minutes after you're done washing the vegetables and fruits?"

Connor nodded. Once he was done, he placed the items on a clean cloth. Moving all of the other items out of the woman's way, he took her place at the stove.

The woman smiled slightly, walking over to the sink. She quickly washed her hands off before pulling out a large bowl from a cabinet above the counter. Setting it on the counter itself, she began making a rather large salad. She started by pulling the lettuce from its home, lightly tearing each large piece into two. She continued this for a while until the head of lettuce was gone. She then cut one of the lemons in half, holding one half up above the bowl. Squeezing it, the lemon slice released its sour juices into the lettuce. She then cut up one of the carrots into small slices, tossing them into the bowl. She did the same with one of the tomatoes. She aldo did the same with the celery her son brought in, noting that it was his favorite vegetable when it came to salads. And he had brought more than enough to feed all four of them. Once all of the ingredients were in there, she began to toss the salad delicately. She then repeated the process over and over until both lemons were gone.

"Well, there we go," Marie smiled. "We now have a delicious, healthy salad to go with our fish."

"Should we cook up another item of meat?" Connor questioned with a raised brow as he turned the fish over in the skillet.

"Hmm... No, I don't think so," the woman replied. "Though we do need a type of grain..." She looked at Connor. "Do you know how to make a loaf of bread by any chance?" Her question was answered in the negative. She sighed softly. "Could you go over to the neighbor's then and ask if we may borrow a loaf? Tell them that I promise to pay them back for it when I have the money..."

Connor nodded and quickly left, doing as the woman had asked of him. He returned shortly with a nice sized loaf of bread. "Perhaps we could slice the bread and I can slice some of the turkey that I hunted and we can make some turkey sandwiches?" he offered softly.

"Ooh, I like that idea!" chirped Marie. "I'll go get the turkey..." Hurrying out of the room, she went to the cellar. She then retrieved the salted turkey and returned without delay. Together, the two made several sandwiches, two for each person. "Perhaps we could make some mashed potatoes to go with this meal... What do you think, Mr. Kenway?"

"I think that perhaps we may be going a little overboard now..."

Marie blushed faintly, giggling. "Oh, I do believe that you may right in saying that, Mr. Kenway..." she agreed. "Why don't we finish up the fish and work on making these sandwiches?" Receiving a nod from the Assassin in front of her, the two worked on finishing up the dinner they had prepared. Marie worked on the sandwiches, applying a double layer of one slice of thinly sliced turkey on each one. She had wanted to place lettuce and tomatoes on them as well, but they were sorely lacking both in the kitchen at the moment. She rushed outside and retrieved another head of lettuce and a tomato. Returning, the woman washed both under some water. Once that was done, she made quick work of finishing up the sandwiches. Soon enough, both of them had completed the meal.

"Are you ready to serve?" smiled Marie.

"Let us set the table first," nodded Connor.

Together, the two set the table with plates and forks and knives and napkins before setting the food in the center of the table. Marie called for Achilles and James, and soon enough, all four of them were at the table, their heads bowed and their hands together as they said their grace.

**[xXx]**

**Read and review please!**

**~Usagi**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Assassin's Creed III, Ubisoft does. And I don't own Marie and James Porter. Yumi-chan does~! Enjoy~!**

**[xXx]**

After grace was said and done, the group began to pile their plates high with the delicious food that had been set out before them. Oh, the tasty delicacies that had been created on that evening! All of them to fill their stomachs, made for the one purpose alone. Once they all had a good amount of food in front of them on their own, respective plates, they began to dig in. Marie and Achilles ate each little bit of food in front of them as separate dishes, as they were, whereas James and Connor were combining bits and pieces of their food. Examples consisted of James, after having help from Achilles to cut up his fish into smaller portions, putting his small fish bites and a bit of his salad into one of his sandwiches. He then ate it, having to smoosh the sandwich down a little bit in order to get a bite out of it. Connor sliced up his own fish and combined it with bits and pieces from his salad, wanting to try out different stylings of taste.

"You two eat strangely," teased Marie after swallowing a bite of her salad. Stabbing for another bite of her salad, she continued, "You two don't secretly know each other prior to tonight, do you?"

James shook his head with a mouth full of sandwich. Quickly chewing the food and swallowing it, he told his mother, "Nu-uh."

"The more gentlemanly way to reply is, 'No, ma'am'," informed Achilles softly. The old man looked at Connor and smiled slightly. "Isn't that right, Connor?" After all, the Native American ought to know just about as well as he did what was gentlemanly and what was not. The older had raised the younger to be a good man, after all. An Assassin, yes, but still a good man. Because when all was said and done, Connor would have to work and focus on having a family of his own.

Connor nodded in the affirmative. "That's right," he said softly. He looked at James with kind eyes. "When you are answering someone, you answer with either 'Yes, ma'am', 'No, ma'am', 'Yes, sir', or 'No, sir'. Do you understand?"

James smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir!" he beamed happily.

Marie giggled, not all that surprised that her little boy picked up on the mannerisms so quickly. It was something that the boy had been gifted with, it seemed, the ability to pick up many a thing with only one lesson. "James, can you please hand mommy the sandwich plate?" she asked him softly.

"You haven't even eaten your first," teased Achilles, keeping James from collecting the sandwich plate.

"Well, I'm feeling fat and I _know_ that I will be needing more food soon," giggled Marie.

"Finish what you have on your plate first."

Marie gave the old man a teasing pout before smiling once more, nodding. "Alright," she told him, going back to eating her meal. She finished her salad then her fish. She then ate her sandwich. Beaming, she repeated her earlier request to her son. Receiving a happy 'Yes, ma'am!', the woman was handed the sandwich plate. She collected a single sandwich, setting it on her plate before returning the bigger plate to her son. Seeing Connor go for another fish and some more salad, she smiled more. "Enjoying the meal, Mr. Kenway?"

"Very much so," mused the Assassin, lightly combining a slice of tomato with some lettuce and then a slice of fish. After eating the mixed bite, he continued, "It is very delicious. Thank you."

Marie blushed softly. "W-well, you did help in the making of the meal..." she reminded him kindly. "So we have you to thank as well... So, thank you, Mr. Kenway..."

"You are welcome, Miss Porter."

"Please. Just Marie will do."

"Connor, likewise."

"As you wish, Mr. Ken- I mean, Connor."

"Thank you, Marie."

Dinner went on for a little while longer, James picking up on some mannerisms and whatnot with little to no difficulty from Connor and occassionally Achilles as well, receiving praise from his mother whenever he behaved so wonderfully. Connor told them some small tales that he had experienced, such as his hunting endevours and his trips through Boston in order to find and defeat the 'bad guys', as he worded it for the small boy present. His stories were only slightly altered so as to make for proper dinner conversation.

"So you fought off the big wolf just to keep it from eating the poor baby deer?" James asked, his eyes wide with shock. The tale that Connor had been giving was about how he had been walking along the woods when he found a baby deer with its trapped mommy beside it. He had seen a wolf nearby, ready to pounce the defenseless little baby. Thankfully, the Native American was there to dispatch the wolf and release the poor mama deer from the trap that had ensnared it.

"And the mother deer," nodded Connor in confirmation. He sipped at some of the tea that he had been poured. "I sometimes see the mother deer whenever I am out, jumping from tree to tree..."

"How?" Marie found herself asking, a little intrigued by the tale. Most women would remain silent at the story and allow it to ride itself out. But Marie was not like most women. She wanted to know more.

Connor tapped his wrist delicately. "She has snare marks on her front leg. Left side, to be accurate."

"And the baby deer...?" the woman asked a little hesitantly. "What became of it?"

"It grew up a bit. I think that it may be a boy, but it's still too young for me to tell." The man offered a kind smile. "But don't worry. I know that small deer will grow up to be nice and strong." He glanced over at James and almost, _almost_ let off a small chuckle. But he didn't. "Just like little James here. Isn't that right, James?"

James beamed brightly and nodded his head excitedly. "Yes, sir!" he said happily. He looked over at Marie. "I'll grow up big and strong just for you, mommy!"

**[xXx]**

**Read and review please!**

**~Usagi**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Assassin's Creed III, Ubisoft does. And I don't own Marie and James Porter. Yumi-chan does~! Enjoy~!**

**[xXx]**

James looked peaceful as he slept, all nice and dressed for bed and tucked in. Marie smiled at the sight of her boy sleeping so easily and lightly brushed some delicately longs from his chubby little face. She had read him a small story when she carried him to bed, and she was surprised to find that he fell asleep rather quickly. Giggling softly, the woman sat the book off to the side and stood. Leaving the room, she left the boy's bedroom door open just the slightest bit as to allow some of the candle light in the hallway to peer through into his room. "Good night, my sweet little boy..." she whispered softly. She went downstairs to find Achilles and Connor deadlocked in a heated battle of Fandrona and walked over, pulling up a seat to watch. "Who's winning?" she asked them.

"So far, nobody," sighed Achilles, shaking his head. "Connor isn't very good at this game, but he has definitely gotten better..." He then chuckled, looking at the expressionless Native American who stared at him with hard eyes. "Still can't beat me, but he can certainly stump me for a couple of minutes."

"I've been practicing," Connor informed the man, looking down and contemplating his next move. He didn't seem to think it necessary to say anything more.

Marie watched them for a little while as they played their game. When Connor was declared the victor, she was instantly sure that Achilles had thrown the game and played it as though he made a mistake in one of his earlier moves in order to let the Native American win. She didn't voice her thoughts on the matter as the elderly man excused himself and went to bed. She looked at Connor and smiled some. "Are you staying the night, Connor?" she asked him.

The man nodded. "I promised Achilles that I would do some house work for him tomorrow," he told the woman. "Winter will be here soon, and he says that he needs fire wood for the furnace." He stood and stretched his limbs. "Is there anything that you request of me to do for the morrow?"

Looking up in thought, Marie shook her head. "Not that I can really think of at the moment," she admitted, looking at the male. "But if you do not mind, I'll call on you whenever I need your assistance tomorrow..." She took a moment to look the man over, realizing that he wasn't wearing his earlier attire of heavy clothing. Instead, what covered his toned torso was a white dress shirt that tied with twine instead of buttoning up. His tan skin looked smooth and toned, his dark locks straight and pulled back into a loose ponytail at that base of his neck, and his eyes were dark and chocolate colored. In short, Marie found the man to look rather attractive. She found it surprising that he was still a bachelor, or at least, it appeared to be that way. "Maybe you could help me with breakfast in the morning?"

Connor caught the slightest tinge of hopefulness in the woman's voice and a rather small smile threatened to cross over his lips. Instead, however, the corner of his lips perked up, barely visible unless anyone looked closely. "Of course," he told her. "I would be delighted to help you in the morning."

Marie smiled brightly. "Thank you," she told him, joining him in standing. "Really. I mean it."

The Native American nodded before pausing for a moment. He then politely offered his hand to the woman. "Would you like for me to escort you to bed, Marie?" he offered softly. "It's rather late..."

The woman blushed softly as she placed her hand in Connor's own. "If it isn't too much trouble," she replied delicately. She allowed herself to be escorted back to her bedroom by the male, smiling all the while. Once there, she gave the male a delicate kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Connor..."

Connor blinked in surprise, his eyes wide. He relaxed himself then nodded. "You're welcome, Marie..." he replied delicately. He released her hand from his own. "Sleep well... Good night."

Marie gave the man a delicate bow. "Good night, Connor," she told him softly. "Thank you for escorting me to bed..." After being met with a small nod of understanding, she then slipped into her bedroom, leaving the Native American alone in the hallway by himself. Changing from her day clothing into her night attire, she sighed softly herself. "The mysterious hunter is certainly handsome..." Shaking her head of the thought and the thoughts that dared to follow in its wake, she laid down in her bed. "Ah, but I haven't a chance with him..." _And I'm not just saying that because I'm a single mother_... she thought to herself. Connor was usually never around, busy with his own affairs. The two wouldn't have time to bond on a romantic level. Not to mention that if James was going to have a father figure, it had to be someone who was always around for him.

It was late into the night when Marie woke from a deep sleep with a start, a scream having wretched itself from her throat. She panted, her eyes wide with fear, her heart racing in her chest, and her flesh coated in a faint layer of sweat. She trembled before breaking down into tears, sobbing quietly to herself. Horrible memories of her past had haunted her dreams. Thankfully, though, she couldn't remember the details.

A small knock came to the woman's door before being opened just the tiniest bit. "Marie?" came Connor's voice. "Are you alright? I heard you scream."

Marie wiped the tears from her eyes as she hiccuped. "J-just a nightmare..." she whispered softly. "I'm alright..."

Connor entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He then walked over to Marie's bed and sat beside the woman. "Can you tell me about it?" he asked her softly. He laid his hand over the woman's own. "It's alright if you can't... Sometimes, it's best not to remember things like that..." His tone was comforting and soothing.

Marie gave a shaky breath. "I-it's something that I would rather not talk about..." she whispered softly. She turned her hand over and held Connor's hand. "Thank you, though... for caring..."

**[xXx]**

**Read and review please!**

**~Usagi**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Assassin's Creed III, Ubisoft does. And I don't own Marie and James Porter. Yumi-chan does~! Enjoy~!**

**[xXx]**

All night long, Connor stayed with Marie, helping her relax and go back to sleep. Once she was asleep, the Native American pulled away and pulled up a chair, sitting beside her bed. He once more took her hand into his own and watched her with kind eyes. He eventually dozed off, laying his head on the bed beside the woman's arm, an arm under his own head. When Marie woke the next morning, she found the man beside her, their hands still together. She blushed deeply, her eyes wide. _He stayed with me all night_? she found herself questioning. _Why_...? She went to move only to find that Connor's hand would tighten around her own. Frowning, she found that she would have to wait until the Native American woke up...

_How am I supposed to get up_...? the woman thought to herself. _If I move, he's going to tighten his grip... And if I try to get up, I risk waking him up... Lord knows that the man needs his sleep_... For the next couple of minutes, she continued to think like that, trying to figure out just how in the world she was going to get up and out of bed without disturbing the man beside her. She thought of trying to sneak her hand out of his own and slide out of bed as quietly as she could. She thought of peeling the man's fingers away slowly and take her time with removing his hand and getting out of bed the same way as the first thought she had. Many a way of somehow getting out of bed came to mind, but there were none that seemed appropriate for her to carry out.

A small, tired yawn startled the woman from her thoughts. Looking over in surprise, she saw Connor slowly beginning to wake up. He looked up at her with his deliciously brown eyes and blinked slowly. Yawning a little bit once more, he murmured softly, "Good morning, Marie..."

"G-good morning, Connor," Marie greeted back with a slight stutter. Her stutter caused the Assassin's brow to cock questioningly, but he seemed to ignore it otherwise.

"How did you sleep...?" he asked her.

"Well enough, I suppose," she replied. "What about you?"

"Same as you. Although I had a dream about the deer and her child..."

"Is that so? What happened?"

"The deer found a new mate. She loved him so very much... I think the last thing I remember is that she was watching as the new mate was teaching the young deer to fight..."

"Was her child a boy?"

"I believe so. I thought I saw the beginnings of antlers..." He smiled just the tiniest bit. "It was a rather nice dream though... At least I believe it to be that way..."

Marie returned his smile with a bigger one of her own. "I find that I must agree," she informed him. "Maybe you should check on her the next time that you go out? To see if maybe your dream was real?"

Connor nodded a little. "I will do that," he assured the blond woman. He gave her hand a small squeeze before standing and stretching his limbs. "Why don't I make a big breakfast for everyone?" he offered.

Startled, the woman could only nod. "A-alright, then," she told him softly. She waited until he had left the room to change clothes. Removing her night gown, she was quick to replace it with a simple, yet elegant, green dress. She then left her room, finding that Connor had stood outside of her door to wait on her. Blushing a little, she murmured, "You didn't have to wait on me..."

The Native American once more gave her a small smile. "I wanted to," he informed her as he pushed himself off of the wall. He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

The blond blushed a little more, feeling the heat beginning to radiate off of her face. She nodded, looping one arm into his offered one. Together, the two went downstairs to find that Achilles was up, sitting in a chair at the table in the living room, watching little James Porter play with his numerous linking logs. The old man was smiling at the boy, noting that he was partway through the construction of a rather large and wonderful little house with his little wooden toys. "Are you making that house for you and your mother to live in, James?" he asked the boy.

James beamed brightly and shook his head. "No, sir! I'm making this house for you, me, Mommy, and Connor to live in along with maybe a dog and a couple of kitty cats!" he proclaimed.

Achilles chuckled and smiled more. "Well, I can't wait to live in it..." he informed the boy. He glanced up and noticed a smiling Marie and the usually stoic Connor. He nodded his head to them in greeting. "About time the two of you woke up."

The little boy on the floor heard the old man and glanced up. He grinned happily at the sight of his mother and Connor. Getting up, he ran over to his mother, hugging her tightly around her middle, or close to it, anyways. He then hugged Connor's middle as closely as he could. Once he pulled away, he showed them the linking log in his hand. "I'm making a house for all of us to live in!" he told them.

"So we've heard," smiled Marie, removing her arm from the Assassin's own. She knelt down and took the little linking log. "May I help you~? That way, we can say we built the house together~."

"Really, Mommy?" beamed James, his big eyes going wide and shining happily. When he received a nod, he cheered and brought his mother over to the house that was still under construction. Together, mother and son continued to work on it, wanting to get it finished and, as James kept saying, to live in it.

Connor sat beside Achilles in favor of watching them work. "He really is her son..." he said softly. "They're both easily excited..."

"You can't really blame them," chuckled Achilles. "They're both very good people... with a light in their hearts..." He looked over at Connor. "You have it, too, Connor..."

Connor raised a brow at the older questioningly. He was about to ask what that was supposed to mean when James suddenly stood and rushed over to him. Seeing that he was being tugged over to the construction sight, he decided to go over with them and help them out. He found himself rather much enjoying it, as well, being a part of something that could really only exist in dreams...

Achilles just watched on with a smile as James, Marie, and Connor all played with the linking logs. _You have it, too, Connor... You have it, too..._

**[xXx]**

**Read and review please!**

**~Usagi**


End file.
